Vince Szachury (Nintendo World)
This page is about the fictional rendition of Vince Szachury in the original Nintendo World ''series. Vince serves as a supporting character in the second season. Original Series In the original series, Vince appears after the credits of the final episode of the first season. He and Tyler Redick are driving into Nintendo World for unknown reasons. The first episode of the second season reveals that Vince and Tyler have entered Nintendo World to find out the origins of GameOver. They try to befriend Mario, but Mario attacks them thinking they were sent by Sonys. Vince and Tyler defeat Mario and go on a ship to camp, but Tyler's car is destroyed (presumably by Corruption) and Vince leaves to go get help via a flying saucer. While looking for help, Vince flies over Big Shell and is shot down. He takes advantage of this to look around. He finds evidence of GameOver's creation there and is attacked by a GameOver clone. The clone knocks him out and prisons him in the mansion of Don Corneo from ''Final Fantasy 7. Vince escapes the mansion only to find there is a zombie outbreak in Nintendo. Vince meets up with Dylan who informs him of Tyler's death. Vince then goes to the Nintendo Base to tell Mario that they were only there to help. Mario feels bad and listens to what Vince as to say. Vince then informs Mario of what he learned at Big Shell. After the creation of Phoenix Down, E.Gadd mentions he has a machine that can spread it across Nintendo World, thus ending the zombie outbreak, but no one is able to pilot it. Knowing that Tyler is an expert at driving any vehicle, Vince takes the Phoenix Down and revives Tyler. Tyler then forgives Mario and flies E.Gadd's machine to end the outbreak. During the final assault, Vince (along with Tyler and Dylan) attack Big Shell and place bombs all over it. They destroy it so that GameOver can never be re-created. While Tyler and Dylan go inside of Big Shell, Vince stays outside to battle off GameOver clones. After the battle, Vince, Tyler, and Dylan all return to their own world. In[[ Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil| Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil]], Vince returns to Nintendo World with Tyler and Dylan to celebrate Tyler's birthday. After Trojan destroys Nintendo World, he and Tyler go to check for survivors, but are attacked by Reno Redchury. They help Mario rescue E.Gadd and also help during the battle against Giga-Trojan. In the original season 3, Vince appears only once. He is sent to Nintendo World by Tyler to retrieve Dylan's body. In the season 3 remake, Vince goes to Nintendo World with Tyler and Dylan to search the remains of Big Shell for GameOver's creation disk. Tyler goes to deliver the disk to Snake while Vince and Dylan stand guard. They encounter GameOver who summons Sephiroth. After a long battle against Sephiroth, they are saved by Mario. Reboot Series It is unknown if Vince will return in the reboot series, but Tyler Redick said it was unlikely. Sacrifice and Skills How Tyler, Vince, and Dylan got into Nintendo World is unknown; however they all mention they had to give up something in order to activate the portal between Nintendo World and the Real World. Vince had to give up his collection of swords. Vince, along with Tyler and Dylan, have one skill unique to each of them. Vince's skill is that he is very talented with a sword. He uses a sword to battle more than a gun and is able to pull off samurai-like moves with it. Trivia * Redick confirmed in an AMA that the reason he added himself, Vince, and Dylan into the series was because he was short on characters. * Vince is actually very skilled with a sword in real life and even took courses on how to use one for battle. Category:Real Life Insertions Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Alive Category:Nintendo World